


The Death of a God

by DuskAndDawn1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskAndDawn1234/pseuds/DuskAndDawn1234
Summary: A little drabble i wrote while listening to viking chants. it isn't long. i hope you like it. :)





	The Death of a God

They dance together as the sun and moon in the sky, an endless flow of strikes and blows, never touching and never-ending. Unbridled in its force but balanced all the same. Loki’s magic weaves into his own, water and fire, yet they do not extinguish one another.    
This is how it should be. This is how it should have been.    
Thor can feel Loki's magic playing with his own, tugging and pulling at him from every direction, guiding him and protecting him all at the same time. And his own fits perfectly alongside the wave of green, lights it aflame with newfound strength.    
Their shared force is one that inspires fear and awe, he can see the terrified expressions on their enemies before they cleave them in half. They know. And the brothers know too.    
  
In that moment, as they dance across the battlefield with grace and determination, Thor feels whole. More whole than he has felt in all his days. For his brother is by his side, and they are fighting the tides together. Pushing back the darkness and bringing the light.    
He wonders why it took so long for them to come together. Why now? Why not yesterday or the day before?    
But it matters not, all that he can feel is Loki's presence at his back, knowing he is no longer alone. They are both where they should be and should have been all these years. When they are together there is nothing that can stop them.    
  
The dance of death is not one danced lightly. Fate can be most cruel when you are happiest. Thor does not see the black arrow that flies through the air. Not until it is too late, and the pointed head burrows its way into his back, right through his shoulder blade. 

  
He cries out in rage and staggers, stumbles. One arrow is not enough to bring down the Son of Odin. But their enemies notice, their fowl eyes are all pulled to their biggest threat and Thor is swarmed. The flinch of weakness has them hungry for his blood.    
The horde separates them, drags Thor away to fight them off, and Loki notices too late that the distance between them is growing, he spots thor being sprung by the hundreds, flashes of lightning lashing out to try and get them off.    
  
“ THOR! “ he screams, but his voice is drowned out by the screeches of the otherworldly menace, and the sounds of battle.    
Loki sends his magic to shield his brother. But it is too late.    
  
He feels the dagger only as it plunges into his chest. One of the monsters laughs maniacally as it drives into his heart. And his body shocks, falling to his knees as the pain spreads through his entire being.    
The sound of the battle fades out and all he can hear is his brother’s bloodcurdling scream, Then a flash of green passing through him. Turning everything and every enemy into dust except for him.    
  
He falls backward. But he does not fall onto the cold hard ground, hands catch him. The taste of blood spreads throughout his mouth, and the sky above is so dark that it feels like it’s swallowing him whole.    
  
“ BROTHER! “ loki cries, screams.    
  
“ _ I love..you.. My little witch..  _ “    
  
Loki continues to speak, thor can see his lips moving, but the sound no longer reaches him. He smiles as he fades away, the light of Valhalla embracing him and taking him as his body dies.    
That day, that red day.    
  
The universe learned the meaning of rage and revenge. 


End file.
